The Story Of a Woman Inlove with a Ghost
by Offthecrazymeter
Summary: Sam Manson is agrown. Danny and her are together. But she wants to be able to look back on her memories. Good and Bad. So she starts to write. Though my writing will not make sense in the beginning. It WILL make sense in the end. I DONT OWN DP.
1. Chapter 1

6/8/09

PROLOGUE

Everyone but me knew Danny would ask me out. Even my occasional acquaintances. I was so clueless, or maybe I was afraid. Each day we would have talks, not big talks, but enough. And each day he changed. We lived almost right next to each other. Danny came over to fix my bike often. Sometimes I would ask him for help, just so he'd come over. I think he eventually caught on. I still remember the day he asked me out. He was so shy about it. On September 23 I went over to Tucker's to play soccer. His family was a huge soccer team. Thankfully he was a neutral friend between me and Danny, and also lived across the street from me. Tucker always tried so hard to push us together. Little did I know there was no need. Weeks after that day Danny mentioned how he's like me since the school year before. We had the best time. Though he was really the only one actually playing soccer. Well him and Tucker. I was with the little kids. I'd rather not play sports, especially when a cute guy was around. It's like an unwritten girl rule for those who hate sweat. It also helped I guess with my 'playing hard to get'. Even though He still knew how I felt. I had to go home early that day so I went to talk to Tucker. He was all excited, saying things were going to change. But I'm not naïve. I refused to listen. Danny barely said goodbye. I thought it was rude but he later informed me that he was just extremely nervous. After I got home I called Tucker, and found out that Danny also went home. Tucker then told me he was planning on asking me out, he never exactly said it, but he got the message across. I knew how embarrassing it could be to for Danny, since if he did ask me out I would be more then a friend. So I texted him subtly. After about ten minutes I could barely contain myself. I get like that a lot, I was so anxious. I explained that Tucker insisted to believe that he liked me and that he had something to ask. There was then a five minute pause between chats. It only takes about a minute for a normal response. Danny eventually fought back with an agreement. I was so excited. I could not believe it for the life of me. So of course I texted back saying that I had a mutual feeling. He then asked me out via text and I screamed my heart out. That was one of my favorite days, but we both now agree Danny should have asked me in person or at least called. For the rest of that night we texted back and forth. I really wanted to call but I was afraid to ask. It took me a week to build up the courage. I made him watch a special on Vh1. It was the top 100 songs of the 80's. I'm not sure why I'm trying to record this history besides the fact that I record everything. I could be because I love him. Or because Danny truly loved me. Either way, I plan to write every moment. So the events leading to the present, the events marking the rest of my life. Before this, my life was meaningless. And as the days went on, he gave me more love then I would ever imagine. And now in the present everyday I will write one moment with him, because I'm hoping that since I won't live forever, that these words will.5:34PM


	2. Chapter 2

6/10/09

Chapter One.

Change.

Sometimes, you have your own vision of love. Like when you were five and watched 'Cinderella' for the first time. Well for me that was different. My parents were my heroes and I admired them. So the unconditional yelling and snide remarks were my first lessons of love. I believed that loving a person meant ignoring there complaints and doing what t hey had demanded. My mother being the person I viewed as myself in the future. I had always been very opinionated and had hated this idea since my mind has formed it. Thus when I was ten, I had a dream of being a young single mom. Movies and television series had corrupted my mind. I figured if there is no man, no one can hold me down. But my pre-teen hormones had gotten hold of me and well…the single mom era had abruptly ended. Then for teenage years onward I just didn't care as long as I saw myself as a mother. Of course I convinced myself that if any man had tried to ruin my independence, his man-hood would be more or less ripped apart. I had a relationship before Danny asked me. Gregor/Elliot was awful. But he was my first real guy, and unfortunately my first kiss. He called me pretty and I was denying every urge to run to Danny. After a little more then a week I found out who Gregor really was. A fake from Michigan. Through that whole time though, Danny was there for me. He came over and kept me company. Fixed my bike. Even though it was always ride-able. Danny tried hard to get me out of the house. But my mother is a brat so she refused. I called him up the morning Austin honestly broke up with me. And I don't think I've ever heard someone more sincere. When Danny asked me out, even if it was over text, I knew something better then my previous life was waiting to happen.

8:28PM


End file.
